Doomsday: The Sailor Senshi Meets The Planeteers
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Doctor Blight an eco-villain to the Planeteers plans on capturing the Super heroine Sailor Moon to unleash a sleeping Youma on the world, however Dr. Blight won't do the deed herself & asks Hoggish Greedly to capture Sailor Moon for her. Will Dr. Blight get her hands on Sailor Moon & can the Sailor Senshi & the Planeteers stop Dr. Blight's evil plans? Stay there & find out!


Doomsday: The Sailor Senshi Meets The Planeteers

By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or Captain Planet and  
the Planeteers. This is based on an old plot that I  
had in my head for years. This takes place after 'Sailor  
Stars' and after the two parter where Captain Planet  
fought Captain Pollution.

Prologue: "Captured!"

Usagi was enjoying a day at Azabu park with the other Senshi. Little  
did she realize that her world would be turned upside down! Makoto had  
baked lots of goodies and Usagi loved everyone of the goodies that  
she had made.

"Now Usagi, don't eat too many, you'll get a stomachache."

Makoto warned her. Ami had a text book in her hand reading. Minako  
and Rei were fighting over the last oatmeal raisin cookie. The group  
of girls and ChibiUsa had a good time that day, because it would  
be the last for quite a while.

Elsewhere...

Dr Blight had heard some recent legends of a youma buried in rural japan  
and how great it would be to unleash it on the world. As she read that  
the youma was sealed by a Senshi and it could only unsealed by a Senshi's  
energy.

"So, that youma can be only unsealed by A Sailor Senshi's energy?"

Dr. Blight asked her computer named Mal.

"Yes, doctor."

He replied.

"But who do we capture?"

Dr. Blight asked. Mal calculated and he came up with an image of a girl  
with Odangos.

"Who is she?"

Dr. Blight asked. Mal answered, "Her name is Tsukino, Usagi. She fights monsters  
under the name of Sailor Moon. If you could capture her alone, it will be better  
if you could capture her and have her transform before you capture her."

Mal explained the plan to Dr. Blight.

"I like it Mal baby, but I hardly do the dirty work myself. I will ask Hoggish  
Greedly. He owes me a favor."

Doctor Blight told her computer friend Mal that Mister Hoggish Greedly owed her  
a favor. Doctor Blight called up Hoggish Greedly.

"Mr. Greedly, you owe me a favor and I want a favor from you."

Doctor Blight spoke into her intercom and Hoggish Greedly answered her.

"Hello doctor! What do you want this time?"

Hoggish Greedly asked Doctor Blight in a snorting tone.

"My dear Hoggish Greedly, I only want you to capture a girl for me... a very special  
powerful girl. Can you do that for me?"

Doctor Blight explained that she wanted him to capture a girl for her and very special  
powerful girl.

"What girl is this that you want doctor?"

Hoggish Greedly snorted again as he asked his question.

"All I want is for you and Rigger is to capture the Super Heroine named Sailor Moon.  
Can you do this for me Hoggish Greedly?"

Doctor Blight revealed who she wanted Hoggish to capture and Hoggish's eyes lit  
up with interest and he thought of himself as always.

"What will you give me for capturing her for you?"

Hoggish asked again. He wanted something in return.

"I will give you all the slop you can eat plus five thousand Dollars. Make that ten thousand  
dollars. Does that sound good to you?"

Doctor Blight sweetened the deal so she could get Sailor Moon and Hoggish Spoke up again.

"Very well, I will do this for you. Where will I fiind this Sailor Moon?"

Hoggish Greedly asked Doctor Blight and Mal spoke up.

"She lives in Tokyo, Japan. Make sure she's transformed. The Doctor has plans to cause destruction  
on the world with this Sailor Moon captured."

Mal explained to Hoggish and Hoggish agreed and spoke again.

"Very well, I will go there with Rigger at once and capture this Moon Brat for you. Hoggish out."

Hoggish agreed to Doctor Blight's terms and Rigger and himself left for Tokyo to capture Sailor  
Moon.

In Tokyo, Usagi was walking home when Hoggish Greedly and his sidekick Rigger arrived in Tokyo.  
Hoggish found a bulldozer and took it and started it up and started plowing a nearby building to get  
Sailor Moon's attention. Usagi seeing this unknown villain, wouldn't get away from her. Usagi then spoke  
up.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Sailor Moon and then she spoke to Hoggish Greedly and his sidekick  
Rigger.

"I am the pretty sailor suited Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon did her trademark words of greeting. Hoggish Greedly stopped what he was doing and Rigger  
and himself started to charge towards Sailor Moon.

"Corner her Rigger! Doctor Blight wants this girl!"

Hoggish ordered and Rigger and himself on either side of Sailor Moon and easily captured Sailor Moon  
before she could react.

"Let me go!"

Sailor Moon protested. Then Hoggish Greedly brought out a stun gun and stunned Sailor Moon until she fainted.  
Then Hoggish easily carried her to his helicopter and Rigger and himself delivered Sailor Moon to Doctor Blight.

"Well Hoggish, you sure delivered. Please put her in my energy extractor chamber which I had made."

Dr. Blight ordered Hoggish and he did as ordered and he placed Sailor Moon in this chamber that would slowly  
drain her of her energy.

"Where's what you promised me Doctor?"

Hoggish suddenly demanded.

"Here is the ten thousand dollars and the slop of food will be delivered to your base when you get back  
home."

Doctor Blight explained to Hoggish and Hoggish was content.

On Hope Island, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-ti were on the beach playing volleyball when an image of  
Gaia appeared and she spoke.

"Planeteers, to the Crystal Chamber! This is an emergency!"

Gaia told the Planeteers and they stopped what they were doing and went into the Crystal Chamber.

"What's going on Gaia?"

Wheeler asked the spirit of the Earth.

"Planeteers, the worst thing has happened I am afraid, Doctor Blight has the heroine named Sailor  
Moon and she will drain Sailor Moon of all her energy to revive a youma with it to destroy the earth."

Gaia explained to the Planeteers and none of them had heard of Sailor Moon except Gi which was  
from Asia.

"Who is this Sailor Moon? I never heard of her."

Kwame asked in a curious tone. His concerns was for this unknown heroine which was being used  
for Doctor Blight's evil bidding.

"She comes from Japan. She's a Sailor Guardian. She's like us, she fights evildoers."

Gi explained to the other members of the group.

"This sleeping monster is in Japan. You will have to travel to Japan when Doctor Blight unleashes  
this monster. You can't fight this monster, but the Sailor Guardians can, however your job is to stop  
Doctor Blight before she unleashes that monster."

Gaia explained to the Planeteers of their mission.

"I can't let Doctor Blight hurt that Japanese babe."

Wheeler stated that they should save this Sailor Moon.

"I agree Wheeler, but that girl's safety comes first. If we make any move against Doctor  
Blight, she could hurt Sailor Moon."

Linka agreed with Wheeler but she cautioned the others that the safety of Sailor Moon came first.

"Heart!" Ma-ti spoke as he used his ring to feel what Sailor Moon felt. And he spoke again. "She's  
unconscious. However, she's not in danger yet. However the longer her energy drains... the worse  
she will feel."

Ma-ti used his heart power and he revealed that Sailor Moon was unconscious at the moment and  
her energy hadn't been drained too long. However, her situation would get worse... much worse.

"Planeteers, we must do in all our power to stop Doctor Blight before its too late for Sailor Moon."

Gi told the other Planeteers.

"Then it's settled, we travel to Doctor Blight's lab and attempt to stop Doctor Blight before it's too  
late for Sailor Moon."

Kwame told the Planeteers team and they left for Doctor Blight's lair.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 02/25/2019

Captain Planet And The Planeteers are property of Turner Program Services and Sailor Moon is  
owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation and their proper copyright holders. This fanfic is for  
enjoyment.


End file.
